Hells Wanting
by Rena86
Summary: After Hellseeker Kristy finds out she is pregnant with Trevor's child. A daughter she names Nichole. This story takes place 20 years after her birth.
1. Chapter 1

We leave off at the end of Hellseeker where Kristy once again makes a deal with Pinhead. She will bring him five souls in exchange for her own. The five souls include her husband Trevor the three women he was cheating on her with and Trevor's best friend who he had conspired with to kill Kristy for her inheritance. Only after his death does she discover that she is pregnant with his child. A daughter she named Nichole.

Authors Note: I do not own Hellraiser or any of its characters. I do own my OC's I also want to thank Jayden (may he rest in peace) for the inspiration particularly in CH2: )

People are singing happy birthday and sitting around a large table Kristy walks in the room carrying a cake. Ok Nichole make a wish and blow out the candles.

Don't you think I'm a little old for this I am 20? Nichole asked. I don't care if your 80 you will always be my little girl. Kristy replied.

She looks at her daughter and smiles. How about you start to open your presents and I'll go get some plates so we can cut the cake.

Kristy walks out of the room as Nichole's best friend Rachel passes a small wrapped box down to Nichole.

Well go ahead and unwrap it.

Nichole hastily tears the paper off to reveal a wooden box with a beautiful and intricate gold pattern covering it

What is it? Nichole asked

It's a puzzle box go ahead and try to open it.

Nichole studies the box and begins to play with it her fingers desperately searching for the pressure points that would unlock this mystifying device. The sensation of the smooth lacquered surface was like silk against her skin. Without warning sparks begin to emanate from the box and it flies across the room, as it does Kristy walks back in carrying the plates and sees the box. A look of shock and fear covers her face as the plates fall to the floor shattering. Then a flash of light covers the room, as the light fades all the guests have disappeared.

Oh God no, Fuckin hell this can't be happening again!

The glass in the picture frames shatter, blood drips down the walls and a neon light seems to be coming through them. The lights flicker the TV blips off and on and wind begins to blow within the house. Kristy knew what would happen next, she had been through this too many times. Soon they would come, the demons she had worked so hard to escape.

Kristy's body was trembling as she turned to her daughter. Nichole get out of here, Now! But she couldn't move she all she could do was stand there her face void of emotion.

Three sections of the walls opened up on the left and right sides of the room and two cenobites slowly and ominously enter closing in on her like a pack of ravenous wolves. One of them had wires pulling back the flesh from his ribs with metal rings going through the bones and two horizontal bars going through his upper and lower lip. The other one had large areas of skin and flesh removed from his neck, chest and arms. His face was also severely scarred.

God damnit! Nichole I said get out of here! Please! Run now!

Kristy runs to grab her daughter and begins to flee the room. Just when they reach the door, chains burst out from the walls blocking them. Kristy turns and begins screaming.

No! Somebody help us. Please God help us! Kristy screams her voice catching in her throat. Then she sees him and he looks the same as he did the last time she saw him almost six years ago. The memories of that night still fresh in her mind. His entrance was regal, almost general like and in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think how fitting it was given his past life.

Aw Kristy, you are quite fond of this game aren't you?

No! We made a deal.

One in which I have every intention of honoring

Then why are you here? I didn't open the box.

Oh, I'm not here for you my girl. He looks towards Nichole.

Oh no! No you can't, you can't. She didn't know what she was doing. Please don't do this to her.

With a sinister laugh he replies. Oh, the appetites I will teach her. Think of what she will become when she takes her place by my side.

No! Kristy screamed. A look of fear and pain unlike anything he had ever seen came over her face.

Oh, though your suffering is still sweet. Your fears are unjustified.

Why does this keep happening?

Oh, Kristy you opened the box many years ago my dear. It will always find its way back to you.

No! I don't believe you. I can't.

But it's true. Deep inside you know it to be true.

I won't let you do this. A deal, I'll make you a deal you can take me back instead. Her voice frantic as tears streamed down her face

No more deals Kristy your flesh no longer tempts me.

Chains wrap around her and under the weight of them she falls to the floor begging and screaming.

He then turns his attention to Nichole who is still standing there with a look of confusion plastered across her face. He walks towards her and offers his hand.

Come my child, I have such sights to show you.

Nichole looks to her mother who is struggling to free herself from the chains then looks up at the thing standing in front of her. She knows she can't run and a small part of her buried deep inside doesn't want to. Curiosity consumed her as she reaches out to take his hand.

Kristy screams. No, don't do this, please don't take her I beg of you. Nichole run you don't know what your doing!

Oh, but she does. Pinhead said.

Stitch walks over and picks the box up. Then he and Pierce leave the room and the two sections of the walls close behind them.

Don't do this! I'll do whatever you want just don't take her

Kristy looks at Nicole and their eyes meet Nichole looks up at Xipe Totec who tilts his head towards her in acknowledgment.

No wait please, wait. But her cries fall on deaf ears and Nichole and Xipe Totec disappear into the light. Kristy's screaming continues as the wall slams shut.

Upon entering the dark void of hell Xipe Totec extends his hand in a commanding yet enticing manner. He would not allow any member of his Gash to touch her. He wanted to experience her with his own hands. She was his to mold a fresh canvas with endless possibilities. Her flesh untouched her mind open and ready to receive all his knowledge. Her transformation would be his to experience and hers to cherish. He took his time in carving his future consort, her flesh so tender as it fell to the floor, her blood so pure as it streamed down her bare legs covering her feet, he took great pleasure in her screams knowing that she did everything in her power to hold them back. Nichole was strong like her mother but unlike Kristy her soul had a glimmer of darkness that just needed to be nurtured. She refused to break eye contact with her tormenter, even though she had reached a place where she could no longer discern between pain and pleasure. Thoughts and emotions raced through her head so fast she couldn't hold onto one long enough to fully comprehend it. Then nothing. The chaos in her head was gone and the only thing that remained was focus and desire. Nichole began to examine her new body with skin that was slightly paler than before. She had small metal spikes implanted deep in her flesh that started behind her ears outlining her shoulders and went down her arms to her wrist and around them like a bracelet. Her long nails were replaced by metal talons. She wore a skintight black leather body suit that exposed her stomach and entire back revealing an intricate pattern carved deep into her skin. Xipe Totec eyed the captivating creation standing before him. Like an artist admiring his masterpiece. Come my dear I have such sights to show you.

Pierce and Stitch enter a room where a man is pushed back against a wall with fear in his eyes. The box at his feet Pierce begins to move towards the man.

Xipe Totec and Nichole enter the room at a relaxed pace as if time no longer had any meaning. Wait. The voice was Xipe Totec's it was somewhat raspy and inhuman.

Pierce and Stitch turn to him as he shifts his eyes towards Nichole.

So let's see what you have learned

A look of fear and disbelief comes over the man when he sees them Xipe Totec who was tall and his eyes were dark and merciless he had an intricate grid cut deep into his head at the intersection of every vertical and horizontal axis was a long pin driven through to the bone. He seemed to have an indifference about him that was even more disconcerting than his appearance & Nichole her eyes were bright and seemed to have lights shining through them and though she had a strange allure about her he could sense the cruelty in her.

Nichole walks up to the man her eyes shifting as she begins to look him over when suddenly a chain flies out from the nothingness of hell puncturing the mans stomach wrapping around his spine then retracts pulling him into hell.

He loses sense of his surroundings when they return to him he is strung up by the chains he looks around. The room is dark and he can just barely see the outline of four figures.

He begins to pull against the chains.

Then Pinhead, Nichole and the two other cenobites appear out of the shadows so they are now clearly visible.

What's happening? The man asked his voice tainted with a sweet mix of fear and pain.

You should know. Nichole replied

No this wasn't supposed to happen! He said the box was the key to ultimate pleasures.

And how do you perceive pleasure? Nichole asked.

The look on his face said it all.

Oh, such a limited imagination the definition of pleasure cannot be fully obtained by an act that lacks the ability to truly awaken the mind. There are sensations in this world that bring about such pleasure through pain that the difference between suffering and enjoyment becomes indivisible

Who are you what do you want?

Nichole turns to Pinhead with a sort of sadistic smile on her face.

We are explores, angels of suffering, masters of flesh and what we want is your soul.

Why are you doing this?

You summoned us. Nichole replied her voice void of emotion.

No I didn't.

You solved the box we came. Nichole raises her arms as she motions to the other cenobites.

It's just a fuckin puzzle box!

Oh no it is much more. It is a pathway to our domain. A world of flesh and desire.

This cant be real. The man repeated to himself over and over again putting his hands over his ears in an effort to block out the noise.

Oh but it is, it is very real.

You can't do this. The man screamed

You are not the first to deny us and you will not be the last.

Pinhead and Nichole turn to each other with a look of sadistic pleasure in their eyes.

There is no one here to help you. You belong to us now.

I wont let you do this.

Your acquiescence is not required.

Without touching the man she releases the chain and slams him up against a large metal cross. Stakes then slam through his shoulders.

Thick metal hooks dig into his sides holding him to the cross as barbed wire wraps around his arms and legs. Then a metal collar with spikes on the inside clamps around his throat. The seductive sound of the smooth metal severing his tendons filled the air as blood covered his body and pooled at his feet like a crimson waterfall.

I didn't know. He says his voice weak and barley audible.

The man cries out in pain and prays for death knowing it will never come.

Good let us hear your cries. But be certain they will do nothing to prevent the suffering that awaits you she says as she begins to move closer to him. When there were only inches between them she put her hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear. You have an opportunity to experience what lies in the darkest corners of your subconscious. This place is not the death of dreams but the birth of fantasy. Xipe Totec and Nichole leave the room and begin walking down a long narrow stone hallway. The walls were ice cold and damp he turns to her and says in his usual raspy voice. You have proven yourself worthy as my consort. She turns to him the emotion in her eyes was unmistakable… Hunger. Tell me this. Have you ever wanted more? More? He replied his voice inquisitive. There must be more than what the damned souls of this world have to offer. Go on. His reply was short but there was a refined intensity to his voice. Perhaps something of a more personal nature something more physical.

Authors Note: Ok so I hope you have enjoyed reading this so far: ) Please comment or review.


	2. Chapter 2

What is it? What will it take to satisfy you? Xipe Totec asked his voice filled with curiosity.

She could feel him slide his icy cold hand down her throat to her shoulder as he walks behind her she turned to watch him. Perhaps it is not their pain that I hunger for. She says her voice low almost a whisper.

Upon hearing this he digs his nails into her and drags them down her back slicing through her flesh. As sweet crimson blood begins to flow from her wounds she tilts her head back letting her body surrender to the pain that she hungered for… Pain only he could provide. He was amazed at how willing and eager she was to submit her flesh to his desire and his alone. He was tempted to see how far he could take her and discover how dark her hunger truly was.

Chains with long barbed hooks on the ends of them fly out from behind her and sink deep into her flesh pulling her back against a wall. The cold stones were a contrast to the hot blood dripping down her back. She pulls against them ripping the hooks out hissing through her teeth, not from pain but from the sheer pleasure of the cold metal severing her nerves. She steps forward placing her hands on his chest then digs her fingers deep into his already exposed flesh till she reaches bone and as blood flows from the wounds she slowly pulls her fingers out putting one of them to her lips. Would you deny you enjoy this as much I? Her voice a smooth whisper.

She truly was a temptress her teasing was almost too much to bear. Her fingers eager to explore and her body receptive to every sensation they had to offer. Xipe's movements were demanding and left no room for argument. He forced her against the wall as chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles holding her in place. Her eyes lit up like solar flares with a raw heat that could put the very fires of hell to shame. Xipe took a step back studying this lustfully savage creature he had created she was indeed a small piece of perfection. Perhaps he had met his match. She was every bit as cruel and cunning as himself her passion for pain was beyond measure. Leviathan had once told him that one day an innocent would willing enter their domain and this innocent could destroy the gate between hell and earth. He knew Nichole was the one. It was obvious that she held the power to raise hell on earth and apparently Leviathan knew it too.

As his thunderous voice boomed through the Labyrinth calling them to the throne room. The deafening sound was more than enough to bring Xipe Totec and Nichole back to reality. Suddenly the metal restraints release her arms and legs and they begin their descent into the heart of the Labyrinth where Leviathan in all his diamond floatyness was waiting for them. Nichole there is a prophecy that states an innocent will willing enter hell and one day be able to destroy the gate between hell and earth. Now I have been watching you for some time child and it is apparent that you are the one we have waited for. Nichole's eyes widen as she turns to Xipe all she gets in return is a slight smirk. Leviathan then turns his attention to Xipe. You have done well Xipe what you have created is a paragon of what we stand for. Unlike any cenobite before her she has a personal desire for pain and the inevitable pleasure that follows. This is what makes her unique. This is why she will succeed where others have failed. Nichole looks up at Leviathan. What do we do now master? When the time is right you and you alone will be able to break the gate and then all the tainted and blood stained souls on earth will be ours for the taking. Till then we wait. In the mean time I want you to continue with your routine as normal. The others must not find out about this. Yes of course master. Xipe and Nichole replied in unison. Now go. Leviathan commanded.

As they leave the throne room to return to their previous task Xipe looks at Nichole. In light of this good news I have something that I believe will please you. Come with me. Nichole remains close to her consort eager to see what he had to show her. As they near one of the many chambers of the Labyrinth a beautiful sound catches her attention. It was the agonizing cries of tormented souls. As they enter the room Xipe turns to her. Choose my dear. Nichole circled the two humans that were bound to the ceiling by long chains. The man was a tall statuesque figure with dark hair and even darker eyes. His soul stained by a lifetime of anger and memories of the abuse he had inflected on others and though the woman was of the same build her blonde hair was a contrast to her ebony eyes. Her soul on the other hand was a delicacy that could only be described as sinfully sweet. It was ruled by vanity, this woman had spent her life in pursuit of perfection and no matter what she did she was never satisfied and it was this addiction that led to her death. Nichole starred deep into this woman's eyes as she dragged her talon like finger nails down the woman's arm with just enough pressure to slightly break her skin. Nichole then turned to Xipe. I choose her. She said with a seductive grin

Authors notes: Ok so I hoped you have liked it so far. I know I have enjoyed writing it (a lot) lol: ) Please review or comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamer and Pistonhead entered the room and dragged the man out by his heels. While the woman known as Lara in her human life remained strung up, as Nichole studied the luscious image in front of her she ran her hands over Lara's stomach teasing her flesh with her sharp metal claws. The muscles in Lara's core contracted as her nerves continued to fire with rapid fury. Xipe remained off to the side it was clear he took great pleasure in watching his consort. As Nichole slid her hand under Lara's skin the fluctuation between excruciating pain and undeniable bliss alone was enough to drive her mad but each time she thought she had reached the limit of sensation Nichole managed to push her further making each experience more unbearable than the last. Her body quacked from the overload of sensation to the point that she wanted to peel her skin off. Nichole was more than happy to acquiesce to Lara's unspoken desire. She slowly began to carve, exposing the taught muscles on Lara's back and continued until her shoulder blades and ribs were clearly visible. Nichole turned to her consort. Xipe was standing behind her with a slight grin on his face as he tilted his head as he walked towards her his movements more relaxed than normal. He placed his hands on Lara's shoulders admiring the pinkish white color of the exposed bone. Lara barely had the strength to lift her head and found herself looking straight into the soulless black eyes of the pin headed demon that brought her here and at that very moment she finally accepted she was in hell and that this was all very real. Oh no this isn't happing God please no! God? Xipe said. Your God has no power here, you belong to us now and that will never change. Lara's face was now consumed with desperation her eyes pleading for leniency. You should be honored. It seems my consort has become quite fond of you but be forewarned what you are feeling now is but a taste of what she has to show you. Pain and pleasure fear and bliss all of it a continuous and indivisible stream of sensation and emotion. Nichole slowly eased her hand down Lara's torso, toying with her. Even in this cold, dark corner of hell Lara's skin was still warm with life. It took all of this before Lara finally came to the disturbing realization, that underneath everything else she was feeling all the pain the guilt and the fear, she lusted for Nichole's touch, the feel of her cold hands as they carved a path through the sinful flesh of her inner thigh. The way her eyes seemed to see through the façade she bore in her mortal life. Nichole could feel the change in Lara she was beginning to understand that this was a gift not a curse. You want this don't you? Yes Lara murmured. She felt ashamed for wanting it but knew that with each drop of blood spilt she came closer to unholy bliss.


End file.
